


I Got You Babe

by vsky949



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aww, Fluff, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/pseuds/vsky949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can take care of myself, Harry.” “Maybe. But don’t you like it better when I take care of you instead, Liam?” | Liam is a boxer and Harry is his worrywart student boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random oneshot I did. I believe it was a prompt I saw although I don’t remember because it was a while ago. Either way I’m kind of in a rut on deciding how to write the next chapter of Talk To Me and procrastinating on finishing homework so I did this. Like I said, it’s random and fluff I suppose? Either way hope you enjoy the change from Ziam for once. xx

**I Got You Babe**

Harry was late.  _Again._

Liam sighed. “Might as well get some more practice done.” He dropped his bag on one of the benches. Opening it, he took out his boxing gloves, put them on, and threw some punches to his punching bag; the one his coach, being brother of the gym owner, let him keep here so he could come practice whenever he wanted.

About five minutes later, Liam heard the familiar jingle of the door, announcing someone had come in. He took hold of the punching bag so it would stop swinging, and turned his attention to the door. As he had thought, Harry had just come in. He had his book bag thrown over one shoulder and a plastic bag in one of his hands. He waved hello to the receptionist at the counter.

“Hi Harry.” Janet called out when she saw him.

“Hey Jay. Looking good as always.” He winked, causing her to blush deeper than she was, as she waved him off.

Harry chuckled before locking eyes with Liam and walking up to him. He dropped both bags next to Liam’s gym bag. Harry came up to Liam and grabbed his waist, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

Liam gave him a quick peck but when Harry kept moving his mouth, Liam tried to wiggle free. “Babe, stop. I’m sweaty!”

“I don’t care, if I want to kiss my boyfriend I will.” Harry said, cupping Liam’s face and pulling him in so their lips could touch again. Liam chuckled against Harry’s mouth making him moan. “Either way,” Harry whispered against Liam’s lips, “I’ve kissed you before when you’re sweaty. Or did you forget about last night?”

Liam blushed at Harry’s cheeky remarks. “Shove off you twat.”

Harry laughed. He took his seat on the bench and grabbed the plastic bag, pulling out an apple and chucked it at Liam. Liam grabbed it just in time, winking at Harry and thanking him.

“You’re welcome.” Harry answered. “Thought you’d be hungry after practicing for god knows how long.”

Liam shrugged and took the seat next to Harry. “I have a match tomorrow, I have to practice.”

“I know, I know.”

“You’re coming right babe?” Liam asked, knocking his shoulder to Harry’s.

“Always do, don’t I?” Harry remarked, draping an arm across Liam’s shoulders so he could rest his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. “You’re lucky my teacher is a fan of yours and lets me turn in my assignments late whenever you have a match.”

Liam laughed, kissing Harry’s neck. “It’s not like you would’ve turned it on time anyways now would you have?”

Harry shivered from the sensation of Liam’s mouth and breath on his neck. “Hey! You’re right though.”

They laughed, feeling the vibrations of the other. They smiled and kissed a few more times before leaving after Janet through a rolled up paper at them, telling them something along the lines of how she did not want to watch a live porno, no matter how hot they both were.

They left, hand in hand, to their apartment, and Harry gave Liam another great workout idea which left them panting and out of breath.

—                                                                                                     

“Li, oh my God, are you okay?” Harry asked after finally reaching Liam.

Liam rolled his eyes, along with the rest of his friends who were by his side. In unison they all answered, “Yes hun, I’m fine.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Jerks.” He scoffed.

Louis, Liam’s coach, smiled at him. “Oh cheer up mate. Everything’s fine.” When Harry’s features didn’t move, Louis sighed. “Okay. C’mon you guys, let’s leave the two love birds alone.” He said, pushing the rest of the boys out of the room. They called out a quick goodbye to both boys and a ‘congratulations’ to Liam before making their way out the door.

The fight had gone as everyone had expected. Although Liam’s opponent was bigger than him, Liam was faster and had years of experience to back him up. When the guy sent one punch, Liam would retaliate with five. When the guy tried to block, Liam would switch sides and hit him somewhere else instead. In the end, Liam remained undefeated.

“Great match!” Everyone yelled.

Well, everyone except Harry that is.

“Li your eye is bruised! And it had just healed from the last match. How’s your stomach? He gave you a dirty punch that ass. Is your head okay? Oh my God you have a cut on your cheek!” He squirmed all over Liam.

Liam chuckled and used his hand to grab Harry’s and pull him onto his lap. He rubbed calming circles around Harry’s wrist and kissed up and down his neck, urging him to relax. He felt Harry’s breath go back to normal and smiled. “I’m fine babe, stop worrying so much.” He said in between kisses.

Harry tilted his head to give Liam more access. “I know Li. It’s just- it’s not easy seeing you get beat all the time.”

“It’s a sport babe. And as you can see I’m fine. A scratch here and there but I assure you everything is still intact.” Liam said cheekily, biting Harry’s ear lobe.

Harry squirmed, trying to hold back his moan. “Stop it. You’re doing it again.”

“What do you mean?” Liam asked innocently.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Trying to distract me.”

“Seems to be working just fine.” Liam whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry chuckled, pushing Liam slightly. He snaked his hands around Liam’s neck and leant down for a kiss. When he felt something touch his bottom lip, he opened it to allow Liam’s tongue access. Harry moved, not disconnecting their mouths, to straddle Liam’s waist. Liam rested his hands on Harry’s hips; fingers spread, and guided him down to grind against Liam’s crotch.

It seemed as though breathing was something unnecessary to them, making out hungrily with each other for a lifetime without pulling apart. Liam used his teeth to bite Harry’s bottom lip, pull it, and let it fall back, while bucking his hips up to create more friction. Harry whimpered and pulled apart to rest their foreheads to each other, breath staggered.

“Weren’t we just talking about distracting me?” Harry asked breathlessly.

Liam chuckled and pecked his lips once more. He used his hand to massage through Harry’s curls. “I can take care of myself, Harry.”

“Maybe.” Harry answered. “But don’t you like it better when I take care of you instead, Liam?”

Liam smirked. “Can’t say I don’t. How about I let you take me home and you can show me how you would do that?”

Harry laughed, throwing his head back. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I leave bruises as well. But this time, you’ll know who did them and smile.”

And the next day when Liam takes a shower and frowns at his black eye, it will definitely turn into a smile when he notices the red marks where Harry sucked all over his body.

Those marks he doesn’t mind receiving at all.


End file.
